IceBite (Character)
This character was created by the user IceBite. Looking for the admin IceBite? I won't end up like them, but I won't forget what he has done. I won't let a bloodthirsty killer like that......whatever it was, destroy any more families.- 8 Year Old Leinad Llehctim to Herol Norell "My actions hide my secrets, Derek. I told you that Sarah is a target for death, but I had something different in mind."-IceBite to Derek Sanders "The one thing I have learned through all I've Been through is that, when stuff like this happens, all we can do is move along."-IceBite to Derek Sanders after he discovers the truth about Sarah. IceBite is an Enigmatic Individual who many claim was made from the very Temporal Disruption that racked the universe for 4 years. History Leinad Very few (more specifically May, whom he told it to, and his sister, Adriana) know IceBite's history. At the age of one, his parents, Vladmir Llehctim and Elizabeth Ilene, were killed by Tartorus, only to have his hand stayed by Rtas 'Vadum when he attempted to kill Leinad Llehctim (who would, 10 years later, become IceBite). He was then adopted by the Norells, a family in a backwater town in Britain. He lived there for 9 years, with the horrific memory of his parents' death. However, he showed a willingness, even enthusiasm, for learning. When not in school, he still studied. By the time he was 10, he had self-taught himself to the level of a senior-high school to an early college student. He later utilized this and became, not only smart, but also good with machines. Twice, during his childhood, he fixed his foster-family's refridgerator. He would later use this to refit and modify vehicles and weapons he'd use in Hellcat Squadran. While with the Norells, he played a lot of games that required stratagy and planning, ranging from board games like chess, to computerized strategy games like Space Empires and predecessors of the Command and Conquer Series. All of these contributed to his sharp mind and amazing strategic thinking and planning. Plus, he showed an interest in philosophy. This later caused him do gain a bit of wisdom not seen in normal minors. However, at the age of 9, he was fused with the ghost Etibeci. A year later, the town was nuked by the Covenant. Before the nuking, Etibeci took control of Leinad and protected him. When it was over, Leinad and, unbeknownced to him, Herol Norell, his foster brother, were the only survivors. He began to show hatred to the Covenant Loyalists, not only for killing his foster family, but also because the memory of his parents' murder by Tartorus was still burned into his memory. He began to show signs of cruelty, and he became a Mercenary, using the name 'IceBite' rather than his real name. He took on contracts from many organizations, but he never joined the Covenant Loyalists, the Brotherhood of NOD, or their allies. Many organizations ignored him, but he had 3 advantages: First, he made his services extremely cheep (you'd expect to pay the amount at a Fast-Food place rather than using it to pay a Mercenary); despite his age, he was extremely efficient; and if the job involved Tartorus, he'd do the job for free, as he'd see another chance at trying to take down Tartorus payment enough for a job. One of his last missions as a lone Mercenary took place a few months after meeting Derek Sanders. The job was from the USMC: Enter Covenant Controlled South Dakota and weaken its defenses to allow a team of USMC, UNSC, and Covenant Separtist Units to take it back. Since Tartorus was last sighted in South Dakota, he accepted the mission, without listening to the mission risks ,without another thought. He, Derek, and John Powers entered South Dakota and were ambushed by Covenant Loyalist Forces. However, those forces were ambushed in turn by a young woman, wearing a full-body Black Suit with Red trim, and armed with a Quarter-Staff. After a brief battle with the Covenant Ambush Force, the young woman introduced herself as 'Psych' of the South Dakota Resistence. However, after questioning of his own identity, he relented to keeping his identity a secret and told her his real name. Shocked, the woman remained silent for a moment before revealing her own name, and IceBite realized who she was: IceBite's long-lost sister Adriana Llehctim. Etibeci Etibeci's past is mostly unknown, with the exception of the fact that it is known he had a brother, who is now known as the ghost Suoveirg. Skills He has an extensive capacity for learning and understanding strategy. He also is, naturally, quite agile and can move very quickly without the aid of his powers. Plus, he has sharp reflexes and can turn on a dime when running. Later, he practiced at combat piloting and found a proficiency in that as well. He quickly became one of the world's top fighter Aces. Personality Leinad Llehctim After Tartorus's attack on the town where Leinad's foster family lived, he began to show signs of cruelty and coldness. Although, he was still noble, just cruely so. However, after discovering the continued survival of his sister Adriana, he began to soften. Now he could be called open-minded, kind, and noble. Also, he is brave, wise, and has a strong sense of Honor. However, he harbors many secrets, including certain plans. For example: He never really planned on killing Sarah Harper. He actually planned on a rescue effort of his own: however, it was interrupted by Derek's unauthorized attempt so he had to plant false information to throw him off. IceBite will, in time, tell Derek his real plans. He is most fond of Derek, who he feels is like a brother to him; Fast Saber, a long time partner; and May, his best apprentice to using ectoplasmic powers and also someone he has a crush on. As the sole commander of all branches he hold meetings with the other commanders, tea is served at each meeting. Leinad is somewhat disturbed by the relationship between his sister Adriana, and the retired USMC Marine John Powers. He is disturbed constantly by telepathic signals released by Adriana while she has experiences with John Powers. These night experiences should rather be left unsaid. His least favorite day is December 25, as that was the day Tartorus killed his parents several years earlier, and his adopted family 9 years after. A few Hellcat Squadran members think he has a crush on May, because of all the 'special treatment' he gives her, but he tries to maintain that this only has to do with her skill. However, deep down, past his detached emotions, he does have a small crush on her. However, very few know of this, as none of his feelings are reciprcated in public. However, people have observed signs that he has a crush on her, like when he doesn't stop watching her when she leave's until she is long gone, and, (this only applies to Adriana and other mind readers) the fact that he sometimes thinks about her a lot. Also, unlike how May, who resented Dawn for sometime for drawing Tory's attention, Leinad shows no such resentment for Tory, who draw's May's eye. Etibeci The Ghost half of IceBite, however, is and was always cold and merciless, but still just as noble at heart as Leinad. Etibeci's past, and even real name, are unknown, even to Leinad, so he probably keeps even more secrets than Leinad does. He, like Leinad, is brave and honorable. Both Nobody understands how the 2 get along with 2 such different personalities. Surviving Family members (both blood-related and Foster-Related) *Adriana Llehctim (Blood-Related Sister) *Herol Norell (Foster-Brother) Stats Without Powers With Powers Etibeci In Control In this mode, he can take on a NOD Avatar and single-handedly win without a vehicle. Powers Ectoplasmic He has the ability to produce energy beams and shields of Ectoplasmic Energy. He can also use these powers to heal the wounded, or even, revive the dead. His Ectoplasmic Energy is colored Green. Ice IceBite's primary Elemental Power is Ice. He can freeze the air around him, produce beams that freeze on contact, and makes walls of Ice. He can also add extensions to his body made of Ice, allowing him to animate the Ice with his ectoplasmic powers and, in a way, shape shift. Light After exposure to Transformagen, IceBite gained the ability to use Light Powers, in conjunction with his Ice and Ectoplasmic Powers. He can make beams of either plain or prismed light and light up like a flare. Forms IceBite can use his Ectoplasmic Powers and Ice Powers to shape shift into the following forms: *Icicle Mantis: Large, Praying Mantis-like form that can shoot Ice Beams from its mouth and slash things with its arms. *Crystaline Dragon: Looks like a Mercury Dragon, can shoot Light, Ice, and Ectoplasmic Beams from its mouth.